Odd Situations
by AdamEliFan
Summary: Bunch of oneshots of awkward and weird and disturbing situations. Rated T... for now! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is going to be a collaboration of one-shots with the characters of Degrassi. This has no relevance to Samantha Goldsworthy AT ALL! So please don't think this is related to that story. I just have all this funny ideas in my head, so enjoy! Rated M for possible future content.

"Oh my gosh Clare just do it!" My best friend Ali had convinced me to go to Eli's house. I had a crush on him, but I was more than sure he didn't hold the same affection for me. I rang the doorbell nervously and Ali shrieked, then ran off down the street. I was just about to shout at her to come back, but a lady answered the door.

"Hi, I'm here for Eli?" I nervously bounced one of the curls. She smiled at me and opened the door wider.

"Hello I'm his mother. He should be home soon dear, just head up to his room. It has a sign." She rolled her eyes then let me in. "I have to head out though, i'm going run some errands. Have fun now!" and with that, she dashed out the door, shutting it behind her.

I looked around and noticed the mostly tidy living room, then found the kitchen with freshly washed dishes in the drying rack. I headed upstairs the direction Eli's mom had pointed in and sure enough there was a black door with large white letters painting out ELIJAH on the door. I pushed the door open, finding new confidence somehow.

My eyes darted around and took note of the average boys room mess. Empty soda cans and old clothes on the floor, but the bed was made. I noticed two doors, both dark washed wood. I opened the first door closest to his messy bed. It was a bathroom. The other door was a closet.

I spent a lot of time staring at the closet. It was immaculate! The clothes were hung up neatly, shoes were lined along the wall just under the clothes. Boxes were stacked evenly in a row on a self above the hangers, labeled winter, spring, summer, and fall. Then I heard the front door open and close. I panicked and dove into the flawless line of shirts and jeans. I clicked the light off and stayed very still, seemingly hidden in the row of clothes.

I heard the bedroom door open and shut. My heart beat picked up and I prayed whoever had come in was NOT Eli.

I was wrong, of course.

I could just barely see the light flick on inside the room, then I heard shuffling coming tword the closet.

"I don't remember leaving this open." he spoke out loud, obviously talking to himself. He walked in the closet and my face got really hot. I held my breath and prayed harder than ever that he didn't notice me.

I could just see his face through the shirts I was buried in. He clicked the light on, clunked off his shoes, lined them up in the row, and then started to strip. My eyes grew wide. How did I find myself in this situation?This is going to make things SO awkward. He peeled off his jacket and hung it up to my left, then walked out of the closet, leaving the light on and the door open. He quickly jerked his shirt off and left it on the floor.

He was VERY well toned. His muscles looked like he could easily beat any of the football players at Degrassi in an arm wrestling match. Then he started to undo his pants button and zipper.

I blinked, but couldn't help but stare. So sue me, I was curious.

His black jeans fell to the floor, leaving Eli in only navy green colored boxers. He seemed in a rush to strip.

Oddly, I had a perfect view of him as he pushed things out of the way so he could sit against the foot of his bed. He grabbed his discarded jeans and pulled out his wallet. He took a piece of paper out of it, then tossed the wallet and jeans to the side. He held the paper in front of his face, seeming to concentrate, then his hand reached down and slipped into his boxers. A loud moan fell from his lips and I gasped, realizing what he was doing.

His hand started pumping inside the boxers and his moans got louder and it wasn't long until he reached under his bed swiftly, dropped the piece of paper and coming out with a bottle of lotion. I watched in shock as spread his legs and took his hand out of his boxers. He coated both hands with the lotion, then slipped them back into his boxers.

My cheeks flared, knowing I shouldn't watch this, but the devil inside me made me keep my eyes open, focused on what he was doing. His head fell back onto the bed and he screamed hoarsely. I watched as his boxers grew darker.

He sat there panting for a minute or two, then stood up and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I heard the shower turn on, so I thought this was my chance to escape. I slipped out of the clothes, then dashed quietly to the door. I turned around to take one last look at the room when I spotted the piece of paper on the floor where he had been sitting.

Curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to pick it up. It was actually a picture. A PICTURE OF ME! My school picture! Eli had just jacked himself off to my school picture! How did he even get this? I must have been more shocked than I thought because before I knew what was happening Eli was snatching the picture from my hands with a towel wrapped around his waist and staring at me...

"CLARE?"


	2. Chapter 2

WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR FRIDAY?

"Come on Eli we have to go!" Adam shouted at me as I hurried to throw clothes on. We were getting ready to leave my house so catch the newest horror flick.

"I'm coming!" I called down the stairs. I had just got out the shower when Adam called and said he was outside to pick me up. I hurried into skinny jeans and a band shirt then rushed out of my room down the hall. I nearly ran into Adam on the way to the front door, but managed to slow down enough so he could open the door.

Adam had gotten his drivers license a few weeks ago and finally had the chance to show off his new car. We pulled into the movie lot and speed walked to the movie theater doors. The show started at 5:30 and it was currently 5:45. We paid for our late tickets with odd looks from the ticket woman, but didn't stop to chat.

We settled into our seats quickly, choosing seats as the very back of the theater. Thankfully, the movie was just starting. I leaned over and whispered, "Thank goodness for long previews."

Adam nodded in response and we sat back. The movie started bloody and gory, just the way I liked it. I looked at Adam a bit worried for him. I knew he was transgendered, so I was a little concerned at the violence in the movie. His girlier qualities came out at the absolute worst times.

I looked over and saw him sitting completely relaxed, eyes intent on the movie screen in curiosity and interest. I was content then and allowed myself to relax too. Adam would be fine.

Towards the climax part of the movie Adam had leaned over to whisper something about the leading lady being hot. I nodded, but didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. The movie was getting good.

Just as a particularly huge explosion blew up the building with the main characters in it, Adam grabbed at my arm, which had been resting on the armrest between Adam and I's seats. I glanced over and saw him squinting his eyes and flinching. I leaned closer and whispered, "Adam everything's fine. Calm down, its just a movie." I tried to pull my arm away, but he held tighter and kept his eyes shut.

"Adam," I whispered again, putting my hand on top of his on my arm, "You're being Gracie again. Look we can leave if this is too intense for you." I tried to speak soft and be kind, knowing he needed the reminder.

"Oh," he shot back in his seat almost immediately, "Sorry dude, its cool." He said, seemingly relaxed. I shrugged my shoulders, and turned back to the movie.

"Eli," Adam had leaned in again.

"Yeah?" I leaned in too

"Thanks. I know it's just a movie but Gracie just took over a minute. I didn't mean to grab your arm."

"No problems." I said, and sat up again, getting back to the film. Adam turned to the screen as well, but stayed leaned on the armrest closer to me. I thought it was odd, but didn't think anything of it.

The movie ended without any more interruptions. We left the movie on a high note, laughing about some of the scenes. Adam walked backwards in front of me as we made our way out the front door. I laughed and guided him around other people coming and going and we made our way outside.

Adam carefully stepped down the ledge that separated the sidewalk from the street, and I tried to do the same, as it was a steep step, but missed and tripped face first into Adam.

I fell and landed full on top of him and our lips crashed on top of one another. Before I could get up a bright flash went of and we heard snickers. We scrambled to our feet to see who took the picture. It was Owen and Fitz.

"Oh isn't that cute? A first kiss! And after such a nice date too. I saw the romantic cuddling you two did during the movie." Owen taunted. Adam's face turned bright red, but my hands clenched into fists. Fitz was holding a digital camera, which was obviously where the flash had come from.

"Fuck off you guys." I said fiercely, reaching for the camera. Fitz stepped back out of my reach.

"Oh no," he said, "this picture is going all over the school and all over the internet."

I tried to get the camera back again, but they laughed at my attempt then took off running down the street. I knew there was no point in running after them. Adam dropped me off at my house without saying anything and when we got to school on Monday every single locker had a picture of me and Adam with our lips and bodies crushed together.

Everyone gave me amused looks and laughed when they saw me. I didn't see Adam at all that day, but I suppose that was a good thing. I saw the picture so much I started to like it a little too much, and by the end of the day I had an uncomfortable problem in my pants I needed to get home and deal with.

I got home and went into my room, started up with "fixing my problem" when Adam called. I answered the phone, slowing my strokes, but not stopped. I couldn't.

"Hey Eli about today. Sorry I wasn't at school to help deal with the problem. I was just too embarassed." I mumbled a breathless reply, my hand speeding up as I listened to Adams voice. "Owens a real jerk. Thanks for helping during the movie again. Sorry I got so close."

I gasped when he brought that up, remembering just how close he had been. He was close enough to kiss when he jumped at me during the movie.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, "Eli, what are you doing?" He asked. I tried to stop myself, but it was too late. I shouted a moan as a came all over my floor into my hand with Adam right on the phone.

"Eli...?" He asked in a scared voice.

"Its...okay..." I panted, but before I could catch my breath to explain, Adam had already hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

My parents told me they were going to be on a cruise this weekend, so I took it as my chance to finally tell Eli I was ready. For everything.

I had called him and invited him over for dinner. I cooked noodles and baked chicken for him and we both enjoyed each others company over a quiet candlelight dinner. We moved into the living room and I put on some meaningless romantic comedy and before the first preview was over I had Eli on his back on the sofa and I was fiercely making out with him.

I broke away from his lips panting and he held my waist with his hands so I wouldn't fall off.

"Eli," I started, my voice somewhat horse, "I'm ready. Its been a while since my breakdown, and my parents won't be home all weekend. Please stay the night?" I held my breath and waited for his answer.

His eyes grew wide, then softened, then darkened with lust. "Finally." he growled out and flipped our positions.

He was on top of me and I was under him, still on the couch. He bent down and kissed me again, but this time his hands moved up my waist and slid under my shirt. His hands massaged my stomach and moved even higher until both hands palmed my breasts through my bra. He squeezed slightly and I moaned softly, arching my body into him. He fondled me through my bra a little more, then reached for the front-snap and unhooked it.

I panted as he teased my nipples and I moaned when he slipped my shirt up, completely exposing my chest. He broke our lips apart so he could move his mouth my chest. I continued moaning, getting louder as his mouth work wonders on my boobs.

"Lets take this upstairs." he rasps out. I nod quickly and eagerly as we stumble to get up. My bra falls to the sofa and I don't bother to pick it up. He picks me up bridal style and whisks me upstairs. He kicks open the first door he sees and drops me onto the bed in that room. All I could register was that it wasn't my room before my mind was thrown into a world of intense ecstasy.

After reaching our climaxes, we fall asleep peacefully wrapped in each others arms, completely naked and without covers.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"AHHHHH!" I shriek woke Eli and up from our slumber. My eyes snap open to see my mom and dad standing in the doorway, looking at us. Eli and I were still completely naked and uncovered, our legs were wrapped together and he had his arms around me. I looked around, suddenly alert, and noticed two things:

My parents were back from their trip early

And we were in their bed.


End file.
